A Dark Confession
by yinspirit
Summary: Sonic is on the way to Amy's birthday party when she gets kidnapped by Scourge! When she apparntly dies, what will he do? One shot. Sonamy. Rated T for apparent death and small violence. Trust me, the title makes sense when you read it. a darksonamy story


A/N. Had no idea what to do with this one. All I knew was that I wanted to write a Darksonamy story. Ah well. Enjoy. My second story so that would explain why it's so bad.

***

It was a bright and sunny day. Everything was business as usual. Well, if you a call a super-fast blue hedgehog running through the streets usual, then I guess it was. If it isn't for you, I'd better describe him. He was very lanky, built for speed. His eyes were emerald green, and he had a cocky grin on his face. Running was his favorite activity, and today there was a special occasion for it. Today was his best female friend's, Amy Rose's, birthday. He was remembering just then how her eyes had lit up when he had said he'd come to the party. Now, he was determined to keep that promise. Boy, did he have one heck of a gift. It was… hey wait a minute! Scourge isn't in this story! What's he doing here?! The same thought had just ran through Sonic's mind as he came to a screeching halt. Then, he heard a cry for help.

***

"Ack! Hey Green bean, can't this wait until tomorrow? My party's going to start soon." "Sorry Amy, but this opportunity is too good to miss. I got a job to do that is a bonus for me AND my employer. " "Come on, you seriously think Sonic is going to lose? He'll beat you just like he did the last time. And the time before that… and the time before that…" "I would be quiet if I were you. Normally, I wouldn't want to kill a pretty girl like you, but this time I might make an exception." "What? No! Sonic, wherever you are, HELP ME!!!"

***

Sonic had just arrived where he heard the cry when he saw a familiar green blur rush past him. He knew enough that it wasn't smart to confront Scourge right here. He could hurt Amy, and besides that, other people might get hurt. So instead, he followed stealthily behind, always keeping out of sight, until they arrived at a great metal fort. Eggman's base. So he was involved in this too. What could they be planning?

***

"Ah, Scourge. I see everything went according to plan. Just drop her in that cage over there." "With pleasure, Doctor. The little brat gave me nothing but trouble all the way over here." remarked Scourge as he did what Eggman asked. " Pfft. And you wonder why." Amy replied with a glare. They both ignored her. " Here is your pay, one thousand rings, as promised." Eggman said as he slid a large brown bag over to Scourge. Scourge picked it up, did a quick count, then stashed it in his pocket. " Good, now, mind if I stick around for the show?" Scourge said gesturing toward the small pink hedgehog. "Be my guest. Now where was that needle?" At this point Amy was terrified and hoped with all her heart her hero would come to rescue her. Where was he anyway?

***

Sonic was, in fact, running around the maze-like hallways of the base. "Where could they have gone?" Just then, he heard a terrified shriek, followed by evil laughter and equally evil encouragements. He rounded the corner just in time to see a chuckling Eggman sticking a needle into Amy, much to Scourge's amusement. He ran into the room. "NO!" It was too late. The serum was in, and Amy had collapsed on the spot, twitching and crying, until she became still. Too still. Eggman pressed a button, and the cage door opened. Sonic was immediately at her side, shaking her. He felt for a pulse, but found nothing. Terrified, Sonic was shouting through tears. "Amy, please wake up! You can't do this to me! AMY!" Nothing. He heard Scourge remark to Eggman, "Looks like the fasting thing alive wasn't fast enough this time." Sonic had stopped crying, but he was crying silently. When he heard Scourge say this, he just lost it. He started to shake, his skin and hair turned jet black, a dark aura surrounded him, and his pupils and irises disappeared. He had become Dark Sonic. When he turned around, he found satisfaction in the terrified expressions on the evil-doer's faces. "Who's too slow now?"

***

Sonic was right. Both baddies were too slow. He had beaten them until they couldn't stand up. Then he wrecked the base until it was seconds away from falling apart. He brought the villains outside, for even Dark Sonic was not a murderer. Then he went back inside and got Amy's body out. As he flew away with her in his arms, the base collapsed behind him. He brought Amy home, then laid her on her bed. He powered down, then once again began to cry silently. Then he said some words that are almost to beautiful to type. In a choked voice, he said: "Amy Rose, my birthday gift to you is a confession. I love you. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, and I'll try to make up for it. Happy birthday." Then he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and turned to leave. He had to tell everyone the sad news. Then, he heard something he never expected to hear again. "Sonic?" He froze. Could it be? Only one way to find out. Slowly, ever so slowly, he turned around. There, sitting up as if having just finished a nap, was Amy. His Amy. Alive. He had to stop himself from running over right then. "Yeah Amy?" he said as he walked over. "Did you really mean that?" A pause. "Of course I did. I have always meant it, but was too shy to tell. Forgive me?" In reply, Amy just threw her arms around him and kissed him. He pulled her closer, and the two have been inseparable ever since. But what happened to the villains?

***

"You idiot! Why would you do that if you knew he had a dark form? He could have killed us!" yelled an extremely messy Scourge. "It was all part of my experiment. You see, I had underground sensors that recorded the energy levels emitted from him when he went dark. This information will help me if he ever uses that form again." "Ok, but you don't usually kill. What did you give Amy?" "A strong tranquilizer. It lasts for hours and slows down the body's systems so that you can only detect their actions using highly advanced medical equipment. That's why Sonic couldn't find a pulse." "Now that I think about it, this has been a learning experience for me to. Later." Before Eggman could do anything, Scourge was off. He thought to himself; "I learned Blue actually does like Amy. That could really help in the future if I need a hostage." The green hedgehog smiled evilly as he thought of plans later to come.

***

Not as bad as I thought it would be. I started this when I had no internet and was bored out of my mind, so the ideas weren't very clear. Dedicated to silverdawn2010, my first actual reviewer. I wasn't originally going to put Scourge in this, but then I thought: "People need to make more stories with him." So I included him. What should I write next, a sonamy story, a background story for my fan character, or a scourge story? Review and let me know!


End file.
